


you've made a big impression (for a girl of your size)

by the_gods_wife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, M/M, Non-serum Steve Rogers/Beefy Bucky Barnes, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, So Many Swears, Utter Filth, do not let the title fool you, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: Sometimes, if you want a Christmas Miracle, you've gotta take fate into your own hands.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	you've made a big impression (for a girl of your size)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/gifts).



> i did a shrinkyclinks thing because [@howdoyousleep3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep/works) writes them so well and i thought maybe i’d do this for her as a present. also huge shoutout to [@indyluckycharlie](https://indyluckycharlie.tumblr.com/) for helping make the penis cooperate. and special shoutout to [@the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/works) for cheerleading duties. title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Beyil4RWcr0). some kind of au nonsense. please be 18+ if you’re reading this. there’s so much penis, i’m sorry.

It’s not that Bucky Barnes is a _bad_ man so much as he’s a rough one. Too rough around the edges for the likes of one Steve Rogers. And he tried, he really did, to stay away.

Which ... doesn’t explain how he’s ended up here. Sitting on his couch, painfully hard dick poking out through his opened fly, with one Steve Rogers naked ( _naked_!) and _kneeling between his legs_. Multi-colored lights from the tree in the corner speckle Steve’s pale skin and Bucky decides this is the best Christmas present he has ever - _will_ ever - received. Steve’s fingers dig into Bucky’s thighs but that’s the only movement Steve makes. He’s just ... staring. At Bucky’s dick.

“ _Wow_ ,” Steve breathes out, licks his lips, and Bucky’s cock jumps a little at the sight of that pink tongue.

Sliding one hand up Bucky’s huge, muscled thigh, Steve grabs the base of the older man’s cock. Works his hand up and down a few times. Above him, Bucky lets out a shuddering breath but Steve can’t take his eyes away from the prettiest big dick he’s ever seen. Can’t stop himself from leaning forward and lapping up the clear drop of fluid beading at the slit. Bucky curses quietly, hips jerking in an aborted motion. Steve looks up at Bucky, keeps eye contact as he opens his mouth and sucks on the head of the brunet’s cock, swirling his tongue along the underside just so.

Bucky’s hands come up, hover uselessly, lips falling open on a moan when Steve’s mouth slides lower, encompassing more of the hard shaft with hot, wet suction. He whimpers as Steve pulls away.

“You can - my hair. It’s okay,” he says, voice deep and sudden in the hush of the darkened apartment. Then his mouth is back on Bucky’s dick before Bucky’s brain has fully processed what he even said. But his hands seem to have understood the message. They sink into the golden silk, gripping gently, and Steve rewards him with a moan around his dick.

Everything is perfect, amazing even, better than Bucky ever could’ve imagined when he opened the door a few hours ago to see a shivering Steve on the other side. Looking up at Bucky through those long lashes as he asked to stay over until the super could get his radiator fixed. But then. Then, dear, sweet, beautiful Steve relaxes his throat and slides down until every last inch of Bucky’s dick is in his mouth, head touching the back of his throat. Bucky shouts and thrusts his hips up when he feels Steve’s tongue snake out to lap at his balls. “Fucking _fuck_ , Steve!”

Steve bobs up and down, sometimes pulling off to kiss the head of Bucky’s dick, sometimes using that long tongue to lick the base. Swallows down the copious precome flowing.

Bucky grips Steve’s hair, pulls the blond off with an obscene pop. The whine dies in Steve’s throat when Bucky, eyes dark and wild, snarls, “Bed. Now.”

And apparently, Steve’s taking too long to get there. He lets out a totally manly squeak when Bucky scoops him up over his shoulder and marches him to the bedroom, gently laying Steve back on the unmade bed. Bucky peels his jeans off, eyes devouring every inch of the younger man’s body. Climbing onto the bed, he says curtly, “Lube’s under the pillow. Yep, give it here. Now get those legs up to your chest.”

A frisson of something sharper than lust zings down Steve’s spine as he brings his suddenly shaky legs up. He feels a flush spread from his cheeks to his chest when he sees Bucky looking, when he realizes _where_ Bucky’s looking, exactly. What Bucky’s seeing. So exposed and open for the man who’s been haunting his dreams since the day Steve moved into the building two years ago. Lost in thought, he jumps slightly when Bucky’s hands grab his ass cheeks and _spread_.

“Shhhh, baby, I gotchu,” Bucky soothes and gives Steve’s hole a soft kiss.

The breath stills in Steve’s lungs.

Chuckling darkly, Bucky circles his tongue lightly around Steve’s rim. The muscle flutters in response, eager for more. Steve pants, lips open and shiny, hands gripping the backs of his thighs as Bucky swipes the flat of his tongue up, lets it press against pulsing skin. Pointing his tongue, he works at Steve’s little hole.

“P-please, _please_ , Bucky ... n-need more,” he breathes out, eyes scrunched shut.

Bucky pulls back with a nip to Steve’s ass meat that makes the younger man yelp and shiver, cock flinching where it’s drooling against his abdomen. Coating his index finger with lube, the brunet eases it in Steve’s hole but only to the first knuckle. Has to make shushing noises when Steve starts keening.

“Everything’s okay, baby. Gonna open you up real good for me.”

It feels like an eternity before Bucky’s finger is fully inside him, thrusting slowly, testing the give of Steve’s body. “I can, _oh god_ , I can take another one ...”

“Fuck yeah you can,” Bucky breathes out, watching as Steve’s hole seems to suck in two fingers like it’s nothing. Like all it’s ever needed were Bucky’s fingers. He can’t tear his eyes away.

They both moan when Bucky adds a third finger. Unable to help himself, Bucky presses kisses to the skin stretched around his digits. Steve cries out something that sounds like the other man’s name, rocks his pelvis up up, desperate for more. For anything that feels like relief. He whines when Bucky slowly removes his fingers.

“Just,” Bucky licks his lips, his to squeeze the base of his cock to calm down, “let me get a condom.”

With a superhuman effort, Steve opens his eyes, makes his mouth form the words, “You don’t - don’t have to. It’s been a whi - I’m clean.”

“Okay, _fuck_ , okay,” Bucky nods stupidly, holding the bottle of lube in one hand and his dick in the other.

“Do you need my help?” Steve asks wryly after a few moments.

Smiling bashfully, Bucky lubes his dick and says. “If you touch me, this’ll be over before it begins.”

The idea that Bucky is just as overcome by all this, that Bucky is losing it over him ... Steve feels his breath hitch around a sudden tightness in his chest.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, hand gently rubbing the back of Steve’s thigh, “you with me?”

Biting his lip, Steve nods emphatically. “’M ready.”

Silence falls, holy and sacrosanct, as Bucky slowly, reverently, enters Steve. Hitching one of Steve’s lithe thighs over his waist, Bucky sinks even deeper, eyes closing against the onslaught of pleasure. The only words he knows are _tight_ and _heat_ and _home_. Gripping the strong wrist by his head with one hand, Steve lets his other leg snake around Bucky’s hips, heel resting at the small of Bucky’s back. _Pushes_ him closer with a low whine. They both gasp when he sinks in that last inch, when their pelvises are flush, and Bucky’s dick is seated fully inside Steve.

And he tries, Bucky really _tries_ , to keep it slow and gentle. To make love the way Steve deserves. He starts a languid rhythm, feeling the clutch of Steve’s hole every time he pulls out. But Steve keeps making these little noises, lips bitten red and spit-slick, cheeks flushed as he fucks himself on Bucky’s dick in a counter-rhythm. Then he looks up at Bucky through those damn lashes, begs so sweetly, “Harder, _please_ , make me feel it ...”

“Hold on tight,” Bucky growls, pistoning his hips, clenching his jaw against the onslaught of sensation, the sharp spike of pleasure.

Steve _howls_ as Bucky slams into him over and over, nearly crawls out of his skin every time Bucky’s dick hits his prostate, cock aching and leaking on his stomach. His eyes roll back as Bucky fucks him like a ragdoll. He has the presence of mind to wonder why he didn’t make a move sooner before Bucky’s pulling him into his lap, grabbing Steve by the waist and lifting the blond up and down. Steve’s fingers scramble for purchase on Bucky’s shoulders, eyes and mouth open wide, unable to do anything but keep his eyes locked to the older man’s. Unable to do anything but take in the severe beauty of his sharp cheekbones and pale grey eyes.

His orgasm is a surprise, a sudden gathering of sensation in his lower belly, spine pulling in, limbs locking around Bucky. Steve cries out as his neglected cock shoots ropes of come all over their chests and abdomens, marking them both. Bucky groans long and loud, the sight and feel of Steve’s orgasm sending him over the edge.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Bucky grunts through his teeth, fucking his come inside Steve until the overstimulation becomes too much. Somehow, he manages to collapse onto his back, pulling Steve’s limp body with him.

Sprawled across Bucky’s massive chest, Steve can only lie there panting for breath. Wincing when Bucky’s spent cock slips out of his overworked body, come leaking out. He’s never felt so thoroughly wrecked before, never once laid with someone until they both got sticky with drying come. Never once _wanted_ to.

Bucky shifts him, starts to get up, and Steve whines, tries to pull the older man back down with him. Chuckling, Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead, “Just gonna get us something to clean up with, baby. I’ll be right back.”

Flopping onto his back, limbs spread like a starfish, Steve dozes, barely registers when Bucky returns with a warm washcloth and gently cleans him up. Doesn’t notice when Bucky gathers him in his arms, pulls the covers over them both. Grumbles sleepily in response to Bucky’s whispered, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Sometime much later, in the early quiet hours of Christmas morning, Bucky whispers in a sleep-roughened voice, “I’m really glad your heater broke.”

“Yeah, thank fuck hitting it with a wrench was all it took.”

Bucky blows out a breath. “So ... what’re you doin’ for the rest of your life?”

Steve hums a little, “I don’t know. What’d you have in mind?”


End file.
